


Five Times Stiles and Derek Had a Puppy-Pile Day With Their Kids - And The One Time They Actually Got a Puppy

by KaliopeShipsIt



Series: Alliteration-Verse [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bedtime Stories, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hale-Stilinski Family Feels, Kid Fic, M/M, Post Mpreg, Princess Tea Parties, Puppy Piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliopeShipsIt/pseuds/KaliopeShipsIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five scenes of domestic family fluff for the Hale-Stilinski family ... and the one time Derek finally made good on his promise to get the kids a puppy.</p><p>Winning Prompt for MiyuriT.</p><p>Word of Advice: This makes slightly more sense if you are familiar with the rest of my Verse. I don't think it's strictly necessary, but just as a heads-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Stiles and Derek Had a Puppy-Pile Day With Their Kids - And The One Time They Actually Got a Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not put my stuff on Goodreads. I was not aware that part of my stories were on there and I am not comfortable with having my fan fics circulated out of my control. 
> 
>  
> 
> I have wanted to write one of these 5 Times-Stories for a while, finally I had a reason to do it! 
> 
> This starts two weeks after Cas' birth and ends shortly before his first birthday. 
> 
> Thanks again to my prompt-winner MiyuriT - I hope this is to your satisfaction!

**1**

_October 3 rd, 2030_

Two weeks after their youngest child’s birth Derek and Stiles decided they needed to spend some one-on-one time with their oldest son and daughter.

It wasn’t that their older children were feeling neglected, or at least Stiles didn’t think so. Seven-year-old Leonie was absolutely in love with her new baby brother, surprising her fathers every day by getting out of bed voluntarily long before school so she could watch Derek feed the baby, help with changing his diapers, and cuddle with him a little before Stiles had to wrestle his reluctant daughter out of their home to drive her to school.

Noah, who was three and a half now, was a little less hands-on with his brother, but fascinated by him nevertheless, and he had begun to ask Stiles and Derek lots of questions about his own first weeks as a newborn baby.

Stiles and Derek were a little concerned that Noah was feeling left out, since almost all of his questions were along the lines of “Did I do that too, even though I’m human?”, well aware that their little deep-thinker was starting to realize that his brother and sister shared a connection he would never have with them.

It was a connection, Derek had explained patiently, that had more to do with Leonie’s role in Cas’ birth, since her and Derek had been alone in the house when their baby had apparently decided to win the award for fastest birth in the family.

She had been the first member of the family that Cas had scented and according to Derek that meant something in werewolf-biology.

Stiles still had to pause sometimes when he thought about how he had come home that afternoon, after a visit to the doctor’s office with Noah and a quick stop at the local ice-cream parlor, only to find his exhausted mate crumpled on the armchair and his seven-year-old daughter holding on to a bundle of Derek’s sweatpants as if it was the most important bundle in the universe.

Only it hadn’t been a bundle – it had been a baby, as Stiles had realized right thereafter, leading to him dropping a tub of ice-cream on their kitchen floor (by the time he had thought about cleaning it up it had all melted and they now had some ugly stains in the wood that just wouldn’t go away, no matter what he did).

The news that he had become father to a second son had been surprising, since he had been firmly convinced that Derek was carrying another little girl, but in retrospect, maybe he shouldn’t have been surprised at all, since Derek, now that he really had time to think about it, had been a little too diplomatic whenever he had asked him if he had an instinct – and a little too unenthusiastic about girl names.

His mate was a Sneaky Wolf for not sharing his papa-instinct that their baby was a little boy and Stiles was fully intending to have a stern discussion with him about that.

When he was actually able to talk sternly to Derek – his love, mate, and father of his precious children – again without dissolving into a puddle of love-goo.

Stiles was a little disappointed that he had missed the birth by only minutes, but his disappointment had soon given way to love, pride, and awe for both his mate and daughter, who had handled the situation with so much strength and calm.

After they had named their newest child Jonathan Castiel – Stiles was still handing out chocolate cigars whenever he saw Scott these days to celebrate the fact that Derek had _finally_ softened his stance on popular culture inspired names – Stiles had suddenly remembered that they should probably call Melissa and Deaton to have them make sure everything was ok and those phone calls had been entertaining to say the least.

Both his father and Melissa had arrived at the house fifteen minutes later, out of breath and with wide eyes as they had stormed into the bedroom, soon followed by Deaton, who was wildly enthusiastic about the news that werewolves could have precipitate deliveries.

By that time Derek had been ready to pass out so Stiles had gently but firmly guided Deaton back into the kitchen to postpone his interrogation of Derek for another day.

Deaton had grumbled a little and then coaxed Leonie into giving him an exclusive interview.

Stiles had listened with wide eyes and when he had tucked his daughter into bed and kissed her forehead that evening he hadn’t been a hundred percent sure how he would ever be able to discipline her again, feeling overwhelming gratitude towards her.

In short, Stiles hadn’t stopped smiling in two weeks, although lately his smiles had started to look rather dopey, considering his eyes were constantly falling shut.

Noah had started sleeping through the night very early, but Cas was like Leonie, awake and screaming every one and a half to two hours and demanding to be fed, changed, or held.

Noah slept like a log and wasn’t too bothered by it, but Leonie had become a little cranky after the first week, her werewolf hearing making her unable to ignore her little brother’s cries and of course Derek usually got up with Cas, arguing that there was no use in pumping since the breasts he had grown to feed the child started leaking whenever Cas began to mewl in hunger anyways.

Since Stiles was on a six-months paternity leave and did not have to go to work he almost always got up as well, watching Derek feed their baby and just marveling at the fact that this was really his family.

Besides, it was mostly during the nights that he got to bond with the baby, since his days were mostly spent taking care of Noah and Leonie, who weren’t as dependent on Derek as Cas was at the moment.

It was nice to get all that extra bonding time with his oldest children, but the kids missed Derek and Derek missed them and two weeks after Cas’ birth – and a very weepy, hormonal ‘I miss my other babies’ episode during the last late-night feeding – Stiles had decided to carve out some one-on-one time for Derek, Leonie, Noah, and himself.

It wasn’t anything outrageous, they did have a two-weeks-old newborn in the house after all, but his father had graciously agreed to watch Cas for an entire afternoon, giving him some much-desired bonding time with his youngest grandchild and allowing Derek to concentrate on Leonie and Noah without constantly having one ear turned towards the nursery.

The bonding-time at the Hale house, Stiles was a little embarrassed to report, had turned into a blessed, five-hour nap-time almost as soon as John and Cas had walked out the door, when, instead of being interested in any of the crafty activities Stiles had set out for the kids, Leonie and Noah had elected to crawl into his and Derek’s bed instead, snuggling against Derek.

Derek had already been half-asleep when he had motioned for Stiles to join them and the moment his head hit the pillows he had been out like a light.

He had woken up with Leonie wrapped around his back like a monkey, his arm slung over Derek’s still slightly swollen belly in a protective gesture, and Noah trapped between all three of them, the perfect image of a Hale-Stilinski Family Puppy Pile.

A soft cough had attracted his attention and when he had looked up blearily, his father had been holding a sleeping Cas, standing above their bed in amusement, and Stiles had stretched, holding out his arms for the baby to include him in the puppy pile shenanigans.

His father had left soon after, declining the yawned invitation to join the pile with an amused grin and Cas had stayed asleep for almost another hour.

Stiles knew he should have taken the opportunity to get some more sleep, but he hadn’t been able to stop looking at his beautiful family.

Life, as far as Stiles was concerned, was quite perfect.

 

===================

**2**

_December 25 th 2030_

Leonie had wanted a puppet theater for Christmas and on the evening of Christmas Day Stiles, Derek, Noah, and Cas gathered on the couch in the living room to attend the premiere of Leonie’s first grand production.

Derek had not been overly fond of the Bad Wolf puppet that Melissa and John had given Leonie as a present, but his daughter loved it, to the point where she had decided to center her first play on that character.

Noah was sitting on Stiles’ lap while Derek was cradling Cas and Stiles had one arm slung around his shoulder, gently stroking his upper arm as they watched the wolf get into all sorts of mischief with his best friend Little Red Riding Hood.

So far they had stolen the castle from the princess, defeated an evil wizard, gone to a tea party with a little piglet, and made friends with a sad crocodile, and Stiles was very impressed with his daughter’s storytelling abilities and creativity.

She was even trying to give the characters different voices and Noah seemed to be very much convinced, his hazel eyes shining with excitement whenever a new character appeared on the stage.

When it was over Leonie bowed gracefully and after she had placed the puppets back into their box she hopped over to the couch and crawled onto Derek’s lap, careful not to jostle Cas, who had fallen asleep.

He was a little over three months old now; still as bald as the day he had been born, but with very alert eyes and an alarmingly strong grip.

He had recently started to smile and Leonie and Noah often spent their time trying to get him to smile at them, squealing in excitement whenever he did and blowing raspberries onto his chubby baby tummy.

The children got along remarkably well and their parents were very grateful that they had not had to deal with sibling rivalry that extended the occasional fight for the best piece of cake or who got to sleep in the _Star Wars_ bedding that night so far, aware that they were quite lucky.

Unlike Jackson and Julia, whose three-year-old oldest was still not a hundred percent happy about no longer being an only-child and had recently put her seven-months-old baby sister into a large package that Jackson normally used for paper trash, demanding that her parents send the baby back to wherever she had come from.

Josie could not be left alone with Aurelia at any time and the stress caused by her acting out had started to affect her parents who, Derek had been concerned to note, had begun to fight much more often than usually.

He wasn’t too alarmed, certain that things would eventually quiet down at the Whittemore house, but he was nevertheless glad they didn’t have to deal with something like that.

His thoughts were brought back to the present when Leonie gently nudged his side, her expression curious.

“Papa? The box with the puppets said that the wolf was the ‘bad’ wolf. Why are wolves always bad in fairy tales?” she asked him and Derek sighed softly, adjusting Cas in his arms when the baby made a suckling motion against his chest.

“People used to be very scared of wolves, because they weren’t as easily tamed as dogs, and so they became part of scary stories. Most people use the scariest things they know when they write children’s stories and for the people who wrote many of the fairy tales, I guess the wolf was the scariest thing they knew,” he explained and Leonie cocked her head.

“Would they have been scared of me?” she asked and Stiles laughed.

“Of course not baby – you are a nice wolf, everyone knows that.”

Leonie grinned.

“Maybe I should write fairy tales when I get older, to tell everybody that wolves aren’t all that scary,” she decided and Derek, who had just been as impressed with her storytelling as his mate, nodded.

“Maybe you should, Leo-Pie. As long as you don’t tell people you are a wolf,” he reminded her and his daughter grinned.

“Of course not Papa, it’s a secret!”

“What about wizards, Papa? Leo-Pie says I’m magic, like Daddy,” Noah asked sleepily from where he was currently curled up in a little ball on Stiles’ lap and Derek smiled at his oldest son fondly.

“Wizards aren’t always evil, either,” he explained and Stiles nodded.

“Only Voldemort is evil. But we are not allowed to say that name!”

“Vol… Vold… who?” Noah asked confused and Derek shook his head.

“Don’t you think our children are a little too young for _Harry Potter_?” he asked his mate and Stiles grinned sheepishly.

“Probably,” he agreed.

“Is Volmore going to come eat me while I sleep?” Noah asked, sounding concerned and Stiles flinched at Derek’s accusatory glare, before he wrapped his arms tightly around Noah and buried his face in their son’s light brown hair.

“Voldemort will _never_ get you because you’ve got your Daddy, Papa, Leo-Pie, and Cas to look out for you!” he promised and Leonie, who had no idea what they were talking about but was always ready to defend her little siblings, nodded.

“If Volmort comes to bite you, I will rip his throat out with my teeth!”

This time it was Derek who flinched at Stiles’ accusatory glare.

Their daughter had her own little personality, but Derek was ready to admit that she had maybe inherited a bit too much of his growly attitude.

 

====================

**3**

_January 23 rd, 2031_

It was Stiles’ firm belief that Derek had been waiting to be invited to a pink, sparkly princess tea party by their daughter ever since Melissa had pulled her out of his body and revealed her gender, and on January 23rd, the fourth anniversary of their Disney-Wedding, Derek finally got his wish.

Ok, so maybe Stiles had dropped some hints to their daughter and bought her a tea-party set off of Craigslist two weeks ago, but the details didn’t really matter when Leonie, dressed in one of Melissa’s old blazers and a large hat had marched over to her papa to invite him for tea and Derek’s eyes had lit up like a Christmas tree.

Since the invitation had included the entire family, Stiles had grabbed Cas and Noah and joined his daughter and mate in her room, sitting down on the pillows she had put on the ground for them.

When they were all seated and Leonie had poured the imaginary drinks she paused, looking back and forth between her brothers and fathers in confusion.

“What’s the matter Leo-Pie?” Derek asked and Leonie scratched her nose.

“I can’t be the only girl at a tea party. There is never just one girl at a tea party. We need another girl!” she decided, and Stiles clucked his tongue.

“Do you want us to call Jackson so he can bring over Josie?” he asked and Leonie shook her head.

“No Daddy. I have a better idea!”

Leonie’s idea, it turned out, was to transform half of her guests into girls.

Noah was not bothered one bit when she draped a pink scarf around his neck and, using her make-up set that Derek had grudgingly – _very_ grudgingly – allowed Lydia to buy her for Christmas, painted her brother’s lips in a soft shade of red and powdered his nose and cheeks with sparkles.

Stiles wasn’t as easily convinced.

“Why do I have to be the Old Lady, why can’t Papa do that?” he whined and Leonie rolled her eyes.

“ _Silly_ Daddy! Papa has a beard! Old Ladies don’t have a beard!”

“Some do!” Stiles grumbled under his breath when he allowed his daughter to put the finishing touches on his face.

Since he couldn’t see himself he had no idea how bad it was, but the excessive twitching in Derek’s face told him all he needed to know.

Ah well, if his daughter had learned all her tea-party wisdom from sneaking up on Derek watching _Downtown Abbey_ , Stiles could humor her a little.

Noah looked at him as if he had gone insane when he started speaking in a fake British accent but Leonie loved it, her eyes sparkling with excitement when she offered Derek a bite out of a plastic cookie.

Eventually, however, the children got bored and while Leonie enlisted Noah to help her put the tea-party set back into the box, Derek carried Cas downstairs and laid him down on the fluffy carpet they had gotten a couple of months ago.

He watched his baby try to fit his entire foot into his mouth until Leonie and Noah trotted down the stairs, delegating the task of watching his youngest son to his older children so he could help their father with preparing dinner.

When Derek popped his head back into the living room next he almost burst out laughing.

All three children were lying next to each other on their backs, trying to push their feet into their mouths and he called out to his mate, figuring that Stiles would probably want to commemorate the moment with a picture.

Twenty pictures later, Derek dropped to his knees on the carpet, rolling onto his side and reaching out his arm so he could cover all three of them.

“Are you guys being silly?” he asked fondly and Cas squealed gleefully, while Noah and Leonie shook their heads in mock-innocence.

“Daddy is the silly one Papa, not us,” Noah explained seriously and Stiles laughed.

“Are you sure about that kiddo?” he asked, his eyes twinkling and Noah nodded.

“Very sure Daddy!”

“Well son – you might be right!”

Stiles also couldn’t fit his entire foot into his mouth, but the picture Derek got of them, all four sprawled on the carpet and biting their toes, would serve as blackmail material for life – and not for his children.

 

==================

  **4**

_March 10 th, 2031_

Derek had just laid Cas down to sleep for the night when Leonie and Noah poked their heads into the nursery, grinning from ear to ear.

“Yes my darling children?” he asked, flashing them a grin in return and raising his eyebrows, when they began to giggle.

“We want to hear a bedtime story, Papa!” Leonie exclaimed and after one last look to make sure that Cas was all tucked in safe and sound Derek crossed the distance between his older children and the crib in two steps, sweeping them up and hoisting them on his hips as if they weighed nothing.

“Do you want me to tell the story?” he asked and both children shook their heads.

“No Papa – you and Daddy both,” Noah said and Derek laughed.

“Stiles?” he called down to the living room and when Stiles, who had only three weeks of paternity leave left and had recently started to work on a new project whenever he had time in the evenings, poked his head into the master bedroom, Derek and the kids were already waiting for him, snuggled into the blankets and lots of pillows.

“Our children want us to tell them a bedtime story,” Derek explained and Stiles grinned.

“Both of us?” he asked, looking at Leonie in confirmation, who nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes Daddy, both. But there are rules!” she said, sounding rather important.

“Rules?” Derek asked, making space for Stiles when he slid in on the other side of the bed, and Leonie nodded again.

“Yes Papa. We played this in school today. Everyone only gets to say one sentence and the next person has to say something that makes sense with the last sentence. It’s really funny,” she explained, looking between Stiles and Derek in slight confusion when they looked at each other with large grins on their faces.

Well, Stiles was grinning, Derek’s expression was more of a grimace.

“Papa has to start,” Noah decided and both children looked at their werewolf father expectantly.

Derek scratched his nose in contemplation before a slight smile spread out over his face.

“Once upon a time there was a little wolf family that lived in the forest,” he began, his expression daring Stiles to turn this into another bad wolf tale.

Stiles only grinned.

“The wolf family consisted of a papa wolf, a daddy wolf, a sister wolf, a brother wolf, and a baby wolf, and they loved each other very much,” he added, looking at Derek with an amused expression when his mate exhaled in relief.

“One day the sister and brother wolf went outside to play in their new tree house,” Derek said next, grinning when Stiles raised his eyebrows in mock-protest.

He would finish the tree house eventually – he just didn’t want Derek’s help just yet.

“They had just started playing when suddenly there was a bright light and aliens appeared on the platform,” Stiles said seriously and Derek blinked.

Then he blinked again.

“Aliens?” he asked and Stiles nodded.

“Yes, said the sister wolf, looking at the green little men in wonder.”

“What are they doing on the platform?” Derek asked and Stiles rolled his eyes, clearly expecting Derek to get with the program already.

“The aliens had come from a far away planet to invite the wolf family to go on an adventure to find the monster of Loch Ness,” he elaborated and now Derek was the one raising his eyebrows.

“But there is no monster of Loch Ness – said the brother wolf,” he added hastily when Stiles was about to open his mouth to criticize his break in character.

“‘Of course there is’, said the Alpha Alien, who was shaking his head at the two little wolves fondly.”

“‘Are you sure’ – asked the sister wolf?”

“The alien nodded – ‘Of course I’m sure, we have met the monster already and she is very nice’,” Stiles insisted.

“The little wolves looked at each other skeptically, wondering if their parents would allow them to go with the aliens.”

“Of course their parents would allow them, their parents were really cool, especially Daddy Wolf, who had already packed an adventure backpack!”

“Papa Wolf was cool, too, but he wondered if it would be safe for his babies to go say hi to a sea monster,” Derek interrupted quickly and Stiles flashed him a fond grin.

“Papa Wolf worried too much, Daddy Wolf had always thought so, but he finally agreed and so the wolf family set out on their great adventure.”

“How are we going to get to the monster?”

“Silly Papa Wolf – the aliens took the wolf family in their space ship, of course.”

“The trip in the space ship wasn’t very long and they quickly arrived in Scotland.”

“Only the aliens had missed a right turn and instead of Scotland they had landed in a green castle filled with flying monkeys in the Land of Oz.”

“… what?”

“Papa Wolf was a little confused but the children were really happy to meet the flying monkeys and soon forgot about the Loch Ness monster as they flew around the air on the monkeys’ backs.”

“Uhm – the flying monkeys offered the family to stay for dinner.”

“But the family couldn’t stay, since they had to accompany their new alien friends on a trip to their home-planet, where they had to fight against a plague of evil frogs.”

“Sadly, Papa Wolf didn’t allow his children to go fight a battle against evil frogs, so they went home and the children had to go to bed.”

“Only to find out, that there were three little piglets sleeping in their beds already!” Stiles cackled triumphantly.

Derek groaned.

“Seriously Stiles? Aliens, the Loch Ness monster, flying monkeys, evil frogs, _and_ little piglets? You need to make a decision at some point!”

Stiles laughed.

“You can never have enough excitement in a bed time story. Isn’t that right kids?”

Leonie and Noah looked at each other in contemplation.

“That was … a strange story,” Noah decided and Leonie nodded.

“It didn’t really make sense,” she agreed and Derek chuckled.

“That’s because your daddy is a little silly,” he explained, raising his eyebrows in surprise when Leonie shook her head.

“No Papa, Daddy’s parts were fine, but your parts were a little boring. You said the children couldn’t go on an adventure and had to go to bed and that’s not very fun,” she complained and Derek ignored the triumphant look on Stiles’ face.

“How about this then Leo-Pie – Daddy tells all of us a story and I just listen,” he suggested.

Leonie nodded.

“Ok Papa,” she agreed, tucking herself into the crook of Derek’s arm while Noah made himself comfortable on Derek’s lap.

When the three of them looked at their mate and daddy expectantly, Stiles grinned.

“Well - once upon a time there were evil frogs in space …”

===============

**5**

_April 1 st, 2031_

When Derek woke up in the early morning hours of Noah’s fourth birthday, for once not because of his crying baby, but because of his sniffling middle-child, he was sad, but not necessarily surprised.

Noah had been almost lethargic the day before and when Derek had tucked him into bed that night he had smelled as if he was coming down with something.

Derek had hoped the sickness wouldn’t hit until after his son’s birthday, but apparently his middle child hadn’t been lucky.

“What’s wrong Noah-Boa?” he asked quietly, opening up his arms when Noah crawled onto the mattress, careful not to wake Stiles.

“Tummy hurts, Papa,” Noah sniffled and Derek sighed.

Of course there had been no way that Noah could have actually avoided the current stomach bug sweeping through his kindergarten class.

Derek rolled onto his side and propped up his head on one elbow, giving him the leverage he needed to rub Noah’s tummy soothingly, leaching the pain as best as he could.

There wasn’t much he could do if Noah actually had to throw up, but at least he could make him somewhat comfortable in the meantime.

His oldest son fell asleep five minutes later and Derek carefully nudged Stiles, who opened his eyes slowly.

“Huh?” he asked and Derek sighed.

“Noah’s sick,” Derek whispered and Stiles groaned.

“Not on his _birthday_!” he exclaimed softly and Derek sighed again.

“I know, poor baby.”

Stiles frowned.

“I know he’s dfouble-protected while you are still nursing him, but should I evacuate the actual baby and myself?” he asked and Derek thought about it, then shook his head.

“I don’t think it’s that bad and Noah would probably be unhappy if his daddy and brother aren’t here for his birthday. We should call the school though, tell them Noah won’t be coming in today,” he mused and Stiles nodded.

“Should we let Leo-Pie stay home, too? It will look suspicious if she hasn’t been infected with the bug, I’ve heard horror stories from other parents with multiple children these past couple of days,” he said and Derek nodded.

“Yeah, she can miss one day,” he decided.

Derek stayed in bed with Noah until almost 10 AM and when his son finally woke up, a little cranky but not feeling too terrible, Derek carried him downstairs, where, instead of a birthday breakfast, Stiles was waiting with some lukewarm tea and crackers.

Derek frowned when he looked into the living room, where Leonie had apparently deemed it necessary to collect all the pillows and cushions in the house in a large pile on the floor.

“What are you doing Leonie?” he asked her and Leonie smiled sheepishly.

“It’s a pillow-fort, Papa. It will help Noah feel better,” she explained patiently and Noah sniffled against Derek’s neck, nodding softly in agreement.

Derek slowly sat down, careful not to jostle Noah too much, and when he leaned back against the pillows, Noah sprawled all over his chest, Leonie started petting her brother’s hair.

“Can I help, Papa?” she asked quietly and Derek was about to say no, then reconsidered.

She had yet to give up on her mission to master pain-leaching and since he had already taken most of it, he figured it couldn’t hurt to let her have a try.

“Alright Leonie, but only this once and you are not allowed to do this when I am not in the room, do you understand me?” he asked firmly and Leonie nodded, hovering her hand over Noah’s back.

“Put your hand on his skin, but gently. Then concentrate. Imagine the pain as … as a snake that’s stuck in a tunnel and you need to pull the snake out carefully so the tunnel won’t collapse,” Derek tried to explain, biting back a grin when Leonie shuddered.

“Grandma hates snakes,” she informed him and Derek watched carefully as she placed her hand on Noah’s skin, face scrunched up in concentration as the first black tendrils slowly began running up her wrist.

“You have to take it really slowly, if you take too much too fast you will feel sick, like last time,” he reminded her and Leonie nodded, gaze fixed on Noah, who had fallen asleep again.

There was a cough from the kitchen door and when Derek looked up, Stiles was standing in the entrance, Cas sitting on his hips and an incredulous expression on his face.

“Is that something we are doing now?” he asked, free hand indicating towards his daughter and son and Derek nodded.

“I already took most of it, she will be fine,” he said and Leonie made a surprised sound.

“There isn’t any left now,” she informed her father and Derek placed his hand on Noah’s forehead in concentration.

“You are right baby-girl. Noah should be able to sleep comfortably now.”

“I hope he wakes up soon though, I have to give him a present,” Leonie mused and Derek nodded.

“I’m sure he will.”

“Is there room for me and Cas in this magnificent pillow fort?” Stiles asked quietly and Derek nodded, making sure Noah was comfortably snuggled into one of the larger pillows before he reached for the baby, who looked minutes away from demanding to be fed.

“We are sure this proximity is safe for Cas?” Stiles asked again and Derek shook his head in soft amusement at his mate’s unwillingness to believe him.

“None of the born werewolves in my family ever went through their one or two illnesses when they were children as long as they were still being nursed. Which, by the way, led to my Aunt Marie nursing her children until they were seven and five, at which point my mother finally put her foot down and told her that my cousin David’s friends in school were starting to make fun of him and that it had to stop. They both got the chicken-pox like a week after, but after that they were good.”

“If you say so Papa Wolf,” Stiles relented, flopping down onto the pillow pile and tickling Leonie’s side.

“Are you a good sister Leo-Pie?” he asked her and Leonie threw her arms around her daddy, laughing when he kissed her hair.

“ _Silly_ Daddy! I’m the best sister in the world!”

 

=================

**1**

_August 1 st 2031_

Derek was enjoying a run in the preserve on this early August morning, early enough for it to not be too hot yet, when he suddenly heard the painful whine.

It wasn’t human, but it didn’t sound dangerous either and Derek decided to investigate, following the cries and little yips as they got louder and louder.

The source of the commotion, it turned out, was a dog, or rather, a puppy, with dirty, mud-caked fur and big brown eyes that stared at Derek in fear and desperation when he got closer, wincing as he realized that the puppy’s leg was stuck in some sort of trap.

Hoping that it wouldn’t make the situation worse Derek flashed his Alpha eyes at the terrified puppy, noting with relief that it calmed down immediately, enough for him to stroke his fur with one hand to take its pain while he bent open the trap with the other.

The puppy had been lucky, nothing seemed to be severed, but it was still shaking and Derek cradled it carefully as he set off running again, this time towards the animal clinic, where he knew Scott was manning the early shift.

Scott, resident True Alpha of Beacon Hills, loving husband of Allison, proud father of Mikey and Alex and – as they had recently announced – the as-of-yet unnamed little girl Allison was carrying – the ultrasounds had been inconclusive on the gender so far but the entire family was pretty sure about the baby being a girl – winced in sympathy when he saw the puppy.

“Hunters, Derek, I swear if I hadn’t married one I would condemn all of them!” he muttered when he examined the puppy, flashing his Co-Alpha an apologetic grin when the puppy began to whine.

“Can you come here for a second? I think this little guy doesn’t feel safe without you near,” he said and Derek stepped closer, stroking the little dog’s fur lightly as Scott examined his leg.

“A little guy?” he asked and Scott nodded.

“Yep. Someone castrated him recently – and rather crudely I might add – but he’s a little boy-dog alright. A Labrador-Great Dane mix if I’m not mistaken. He’s going to be a big one, I’m pretty sure,” he muttered, nodding for Derek to take some more of the puppy’s pain when he bandaged the little guy’s leg.

“No dog tag so he was probably abandoned. People, I tell you …” he muttered angrily as he carefully cleaned the dog and Derek couldn’t have agreed more.

“How long until he’s back on his feet?” he asked and Scott shrugged.

“Two weeks, maybe three? With a little tender loving care this little guy will be good to go soon,” he said, and Derek wanted to roll his eyes when Scott looked at him, flashing him bigger puppy dog eyes than the actual _dog_ , who, fur all clean and soft, was currently nestled in Derek’s arms.

“No.” Derek said firmly, more to himself than to Scott and the dog, who were looking at him intently.

Yes, he had thought about giving in to Noah’s constant cries for a dog when Cas had been born, but he had never actually voiced the thought out loud and since Noah had stopped asking for a doggie as soon as he had realized that brothers could be fun, too, Derek hadn’t given the matter much thought lately.

It wasn’t that he was majorly opposed to the children wanting a dog he just – hadn’t wanted to potty-train two infants at the same time.

Not to mention the fact that a dog in a house full of werewolves, one of which was an Alpha, had to be a rather special, gentle-minded dog indeed, a Beta or Omega by nature to make it work.

The little one that was currently looking up at him with big brown eyes as if it was trying to stare into Derek’s soul was definitely a little Omega, abandoned in the forest and looking for a new home where it would be protected and as much as Derek loathed to admit the pull of his animal side sometimes, he was having a really hard time denying the dog entrance into the pack.

“We can’t take him,” he said slowly, wincing when the dog _and_ Scott whined.

 _Whined_.

In unison.

“But he knows you’re his Papa now! You can’t cast him aside, like his last owners, abandon him when he’s so small, injured, and alone!” Scott argued and the dog weakly licked at Derek’s hand, snuffling against his skin in agreement.

“Oh come on, this is not fair,” Derek complained and Scott shook his head, holding out a finger to allow the pup to sniff it.

“What’s not fair, Derek, is that this little guy was abandoned in the first place. Possibly mistreated, too, I saw a fresh scar when I was cleaning him. He didn’t ask for that and it’s not his fault he’s alone now, that’s what’s not fair,” he said firmly and Derek sighed deeply.

“Come on Derek, he cried out for an Alpha and you answered, you can’t just abandon him now,” Scott continued and Derek gave him a dirty look, his gaze softening when he looked back at the puppy.

“Do you like kids little guy? If I take you home with me you’ll have to, because I’ve got three and they will love you, but they can be a little wild sometimes. Think you are up for it?” he asked softly and the dog barked weakly, apparently in confirmation.

“Stiles will kill me. I’m pretty sure this is something we should have decided together,” Derek muttered when Scott, grinning like a loon, went and put together a bag full of dog essentials for Derek’s new family member.

“I doubt he will – he was ready to cave in like two years ago, the only reason Noah hasn’t gotten his dog yet was because he was afraid you would rip his throat out with your teeth,” he explained.

Derek sighed.

“Make one admittedly misguided threat once and no one will _ever_ let you forget it, even your own children,” he muttered and Scott laughed.

“Not our fault you have a mighty way with words when you actually use them Derek,” he teased and Derek grumbled.

“You’re on my side puppy, right?” he asked and the puppy licked his hand again, clearly in agreement.

He decided to walk home instead of run, careful not to irritate the dog’s injured leg as he carried him and when he walked through the door, Leonie was at his side immediately, having smelled the dog approaching all the way from the living room.

“Who’s that Papa?” she whispered excitedly and before Derek could answer Noah, who had joined his sister, let out a happy squeal that was so loud Derek actually had to do a double take, not used to so much enthusiasm from his quietest child.

“A doggie!” he yelled excitedly and Derek nodded, tightening his grip on the dog just a fraction in case the commotion was scaring him, though he needn’t have worried – the puppy was absolutely calm as it regarded his new brother and sister curiously.

“I found him in the woods, he was stuck in a trap. Uncle Scott fixed him up and he’s going to live with us now,” he explained, feeling a little guilty for not giving his mate a heads up but hopeful that he wasn’t going to be banned to the couch for weeks when said mate stuck his head into the hallway, took one look at the dog and broke out into a huge grin.

“Awwwwww! Look at those puppy-dog eyes! Not even Scotty can do _that_!” he exclaimed as he walked closer, carefully holding out his hand so that the dog could sniff it.

“Speaking of Scott, he called half an hour ago to apologize for guilt-pressuring you into adopting the dog, but I assured him that that was perfectly fine with me,” he grinned at Derek and Derek relaxed.

“I’m glad. I love you but I’m afraid this dog was ours the moment I pried him out of the trap, no matter what you would have to say about it,” he mumbled.

Stiles took the puppy carefully, smiling brightly when he took to him immediately and stroked his soft fur.

“We have another son now, apparently. Leo-Pie, that means you’re _really_ outnumbered now,” Stiles grinned at their daughter and Leonie rolled her eyes.

“Silly Daddy, I’d always be the princess anyways,” she informed him sweetly and Derek laughed.

“Too much Uncle Jackson time, I can tell,” he teased her and Leonie shook her head.

“Never enough Uncle Jackson time Papa,” she corrected him absentmindedly, holding out her arms for the puppy so they could scent each other.

“He needs a name, doesn’t he?” Stiles asked and Derek nodded.

“He’s a Great Dane-Labrador mix, so he’s going to be a big dog. He needs a name for a big dog,” he said and Stiles laughed.

“So we can’t call him Poochie?” he asked teasingly and Derek groaned.

“No self-respecting dog should _ever_ be called Poochie! If we call him Poochie in the dog park the other dogs will laugh at him and he’ll need therapy for years,” he muttered, ignoring Stiles’ grin.

“Well young man, since you’re a little boy and your Papa and me aren’t going to have anymore kids, there is really nothing that would stop me from naming you Jacob John, isn’t there?” he cooed at the puppy and Derek burst out laughing.

“Really Stiles, really? You’ve _still_ not given up on that?” he asked and Stiles shook his head.

“I never give up on anything, you should know!” he said, sounding half-serious and half-teasing when he looked at his mate fondly.

“Jacob John is a stupid dog name. I don’t like that!” Leonie interrupted and Noah nodded.

“I don’t like that either!” he agreed with his sister and Stiles threw his hands up in mock theatrics.

“ _No one_ in this family is on my side. Ever!”

He crouched down in front of Noah, who was currently letting the dog sniff his hand and grinned up at Derek.

“What about Jay-Jay? That could be a dog’s name!” he said and before Derek could say anything Leonie nodded.

“Jay-Jay is alright Daddy. He looks like a Jay-Jay! Don’t you, Jay-Jay?”

Jay-Jay barked happily, looking up at Leonie like he had never seen something more precious and Derek sighed.

“Jay-Jay it is, then.”

“But he needs a middle-name!” Noah interrupted and Derek raised his eyebrows.

“Does he Noah-Boah?” he asked and Noah nodded emphatically.

“He does Papa! We all have one; it would be unfair if he doesn’t! I know a good one! Lassie!”

“But he’s not a girl, Noah!” Leonie said critically.

Noah shrugged.

“The first Lassie on television was a boy, too, Uncle Boyd told me!” he said as if that answered everything and Leonie grinned.

“Alright. He can be Jay-Jay Lassie Hale!”

Derek rolled his eyes, but his smile was full of affection as Stiles, who had gone and gotten Cas, introduced the baby to their puppy.

Jay-Jay did indeed love children and the children and Stiles loved him.

So did Derek.

And if he had gotten a little sentimental when he had painted **Jay-Jay Lassie Hale** in bright letters over the entrance of the doghouse in the backyard, well, no one had to know.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My lovelies ... the next installment in the series is done but it might potentially end on a teensie-tiny little cliffhanger ... and since the one that comes after is nowhere near where I need it to be yet for me to post it without having too large update breaks in between ("House of Shards" and my other two WIPs, cough), I'm debating on when I'll actually post it, so tell me - can you live with a cliffie or do you want to wait a little longer ;-)? 
> 
> Oh and btw, if you are wondering what the puppy looks like - I used this photo as inspiration ;-).
> 
> https://s3.amazonaws.com/pet-uploads.adoptapet.com/9/c/6/95316207.jpg?336w


End file.
